


Family, or something like it.

by poeticeclipse



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticeclipse/pseuds/poeticeclipse
Summary: An accident late one night changes Ryan's, and everyone else's life forever.





	1. The accident.

Jim's pov

 

Family. That's what Michael always says. "We're all a family here in this office."  
He loudly proclaims "And what is family?" he asks and answers before anyone else can  
even get a word or an eye-roll in. (Though Dwight's still waving his hand around in the air.)  
"family is...is a group of people" he continues "not unlike this group of people.  
And um, they help each other, they... they care for one another and they never leave someone behind."  
he say's this part with narrowed eyes. I guess he found out we went for drinks without him last night.  
Though it wasn't even really intentional he had already left for the night. "And when one of us hurt we all  
hurt don't we!" "I feel fine." Drawls Stanley in a bored tone. "That's it! staff meeting!"  
Michael declares turning sharply and marching off dramatically. We all groan while standing and  
trudging to the conference room. "Hey, Jim." Ryan asks at my shoulder as we're entering.  
"Yeah?" "Do you think I maybe can get a ride today? my car's in the shop and I really don't want  
to have to take the bus again." he shudders "Sure, man." I grin. I like Ryan he's a little quite and  
standoffish but he's cool too. Truth be told I feel a little protective of him. He's the youngest guy in  
the office and I know he feels like he has a lot to prove. All the stress and worry get to him sometimes.  
Just last month I came out of the break room to find him curled on the couch, eyes distant.  
"Hey man, you okay?" I asked coming over. He gave a jerky nod as a shiver jolted through him.  
Without even thinking I reached over and grabbed my jacket from the hanger and draped it  
over him. "Are you sick?" "no. I just...Michael has me running all these errands and now  
I'm behind in my paperwork and it needs to be finished today and...and I'm just temporary  
and..." He drawls off eyes going distant again. "Hey man It's okay, really." I say laying  
a hand on his shoulder "Just lay here and breathe for a bit, alright?" He shakily nods again.  
"Honestly Ry it's not gonna be the end of the world if your paperwork is a day late. Do you  
really think Michael of all people is even going to notice?" I grin, lightly nudging his  
shoulder. He actually gave a little smile at that. "No I guess not." He says quietly.  
"Exactly." He laid there for about fifteen minutes more before getting back to work  
and knocking it all out by the end of the day. He's just too hard on himself sometimes.

 

It's snowing when we leave. I crank the heat up as we pull out. "So what did you think  
of Michael's little speech?" I ask. He snorts "Little?!" "Okay two hour essay then?"  
"I don't know." "Come on," I say prodding "Nothing?" "I guess the idea of everyone being family is kinda nice"  
he says sounding wistful " I don't really have any since my mom passed a few years ago." I'm shocked.  
Ryan never talks about his personal life. He seems to keep most people at a distance, like he's afraid of getting hurt.  
"I'm sorry." I say at a loss for words. "Yeah, well." He mumbles looking out the window.  
I'm contemplating if I should try and say more when he's suddenly shouting my name. I see the vehicle  
two seconds before it hits smashing into us hard and sending the car spinning towards the ditch.  
The car flips and I briefly lose consciousness as my head collides with the steering wheel.  
When I come to we're in the ditch and the windshield is blown out. "Oh my God." I groan  
Sitting up. "Ryan?" "Ryan!" I look over and my breath catches in my throat.  
His head's down chin on chest and there's so. much. blood. and he's so pale. "Ry!"  
I grip his shoulder but he doesn't move an inch.  
I watch him with baited breath. His chest is spasming with shallow breaths.  
The air rushes from my lungs in premature relief. "It's okay Ry."  
I whisper begging it to be true. "I'm sure help is on the way."  
"Please." I pray. I manage to get my seat belt loose and carefully scoot closer.  
His head is bleeding profusely. I mutter a swear under my breath  
and work my scarf loose carefully pressing it to his head. He's so cold. I tie the scarf  
firmly and then gently wrap my arms around him holding him close and wait. It feels like a lifetime  
before I hear the sirens. I hover as they work to stabilize him. "Please." I whisper. "Please."  
As he's being loaded into the the ambulance his eyes  
briefly flutter open and fix on me with a terrifyingly lost look.


	2. Going home.

Ryan suffered a severe head injury that night.  
I'll never forget the terrifying wait to hear a diagnoses that wouldn't come  
until several weeks later. Brain damage. He had brain damage. I couldn't believe it.  
So many thoughts of guilt ran through my mind, if I hadn't been driving that night,  
if he had just taken the bus. I knew I couldn't go back and change things but I could  
be responsible going forward. Responsible for him. You see not only are his motor skills  
a struggle now but his mind has also regressed, he's become like a child. Once he was  
released from the hospital I took him home to my place. "Okay buddy almost there."  
I say softly. Leading him to the couch. I don't even want to contemplate the stairs right  
now. I grab a blanket and tuck it around him. Sitting next to him I gently run my fingers  
through his curls (what's left of them) mindful of the bandages and stitches.

Kelly had cried. We all had but Kelly really believed she was in love with Ryan and had been  
hysterical. I wonder now, when or if she'll be able to face him. Michael had sent flowers.  
I guess that's an appropriate gift for someone with brain damage. Pam had made a  
casserole that's still sitting in my fridge untouched. People were surprised to say  
the least when I told them of my decision to care for Ryan. "Are you sure about this Jim?" Pam had  
whispered, brows pinched in concern."Of course he's sure!" Michael proclaimed proudly "Family takes care  
of family. Right Jim?" "And don't you worry one little bit ol uncle Michael will be there to  
help, you just say the word." He said clapping me on the back. "Um, thanks Michael."  
I had replied wearily. Truth be told I was a little worried. I mean what did I know about  
caring for someone so vulnerable? But at the same time it just felt right.  
Looking at my life now, with a job I just barely didn't hate, relationships that were  
really only friendships I just felt like something was missing in my life and I wasn't  
sure what. But taking on the responsibility of Ryan's care just seemed to fit  
like a missing piece I knew I had to do it.

As I'm smoothing the hair from Ryan's forehead, gently rubbing  
my thumb along his brow I feel a warmth radiating off him and my chest tightens.  
It's the flu I know. They told me he was coming down with it before we left the hospital.  
That doesn't keep me from worrying though. "Hey," I say softly, rubbing his arm "you feel  
okay?"  
"No." He croaks tearfully. Poor guy's so tired. "Okay," I say licking my lips nervously  
"okay," I start again " what hurts buddy?" "My head" he whimpers  
"and my stomach." He says clutching at his stomach. Oh no.  
"Your stomach?" "Do feel like you're gonna throw up?" I ask.  
His eyes widen fearfully and he starts shaking his head  
"I don't want to!" He cries. "Hey, hey, shh. It's okay baby." I say,  
reeling a little at the endearment that just slipped out. "Just lay still alright?  
I'm going to get you some medicine okay?" "Okay." He chokes. I rush to the kitchen  
fumbling in the pharmacy bags on the counter for his medication. I grab a large bowl  
on the way out just in case. Right as I near him he starts to gag, body jerking.  
I quickly get him sat up supporting his upper body with my arm when the first wave  
hits him followed quickly by a second. Vomit drips down his chin and he's sobbing.  
I feel a bit like crying myself I can't stand seeing him upset. "Shh." I soothe  
wiping at his chin with a paper towel. "I don't like this!" He says panicked, hands shaking.  
"I know baby, I know." I rub his back for a second before he's jerking forward  
again and vomiting into the bowl twice more. He's shaking, breath ragged  
as I help him lean back against the couch. "It's okay." I whisper I'm not sure  
if he even hears me he's so tired he just lays there, eyes glazed.  
I wipe his face with a damp cloth mindful of the cuts he sustained in the crash.  
After waiting about twenty minutes I decide  
to try him on a sip of water and the medicine.  
"Here." I lightly nudge his shoulder rousing him from his doze. "Try this okay?"  
"Small sip." His hands are shaking still and he dribbles a bit but manages to  
get most of it in. I just pray it stays down.


	3. and into the night

It was a long night to be sure. We managed to make it up the stairs without incident  
and into the second bedroom, spare now since my previous roommate had moved.  
Ryan was exhausted and shivering as he climbed in bed, arms shaking from the effort.  
I was feeling pretty beat myself the emotions of the day weighing heavy. I look at Ryan, lids  
drooping sleepily already. "Okay," I say "I'll be right across the hall if you need me alright? "  
"Mkay." He drawls eyes already closing. I tuck the blankets a little  
closer "Sleep well ry." I say standing. I pause at the door,  
taking one more look at him, watching his chest rise and fall before flicking the light off and heading to my own  
room. I Kick off my jeans and tug on some sweats before falling into bed. Hopefully it will be  
a quiet night I think to myself, stretching out and falling asleep quickly despite my racing thoughts.

We made it to four a.m. At four in the morning I'm awakened by hoarse screams and sobbing.  
I jump up and curse as my foot tangles in the blankets in my haste, tripping me as  
I race for the door. Flipping the lights on when I reach his room the sight before me  
feels like a sucker punch to the lungs and I freeze. Ryan's sitting up in the bed vomit  
down his chest and arms, in his hands and lap. "Oh, baby." I rush forward tugging the  
blankets away and using them to clean some of the sick off of him. " It's okay."  
I reassure. "Bad dream." he cries. And. "I don't feel good." He's sobbing harder  
almost choking with it. I quickly pull his soiled shirt off and then pull him to me.  
"I know honey." I whisper stroking his back. He must be having nightmares about the  
accident I think. "I'm here I got you." I soothe. It takes a while but he finally calms.  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I lead him to the bathroom. I stare at the tub for  
half a second before deciding we're both to tired to struggle with it. I soak some  
washcloths in warm water and wipe him down as well as I can. I'll deal with the soiled  
bedding tomorrow. "I'm sorry." He says miserably, wide blue eyes staring up at me.  
"Hey." I say softly, cupping his cheek. "Nothing to be sorry for okay?" He nods  
tearfully. "I made a mess in the bed." He whispers looking down in shame. I touch his chin  
"Look at me. It's fine okay you're sick."  
"I'm not upset alright." I continue when he still wont look me in the eye. He nods again.  
"Okay why dont we go lie down and try to get some rest."  
"But I ruined the bed." He says again.  
" No honey, the covers just need washing." I say. " we can lay in my bed alright?"  
"Okay." He says, relief in his eyes.

I help him get settled fluffing the pillows a bit and once again tugging the covers up  
on him. "Comfy?" I ask looking at him. I note how pale he looks and how distant his  
eyes are. After a moment his eyes flick to me. "Crash. Mommy's gone." He says distraught. Tears  
slowly rolling down his face. I...I am not prepared for this. I know he's  
scared and confused and I'm not even sure what he even remembers or where his mind's  
at right now. "I know" I say squeezing his shoulder "and I'm so sorry baby." He clings  
to me sniffling. "Please don't leave me" He whispers. "I wont baby."  
"Not ever." I promise. I stretch out beside him and hold him close rubbing his back as he drifts  
fitfully.


	4. A new dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fasten your seat belts kids we're heading  
> for some fluff. More of a filler chapter really.  
> feel free to drop a line.

I wake the next morning to the sun doing its best to squeeze through the  
cracks in the shade and Ryan pressed to my side. He's covered in sweat which I hope  
means his fever has broken. I gently caress his cheek they're not  
as pink as last night and not nearly as warm. I sigh a bit in relief.  
He looks so young and peaceful while he's asleep I think.

My phone buzzes on the night stand beside me. It's Pam. 

"Hey. How are you two doing? I know you have the day off but if you need anything  
let me know I can swing by later. If you want, I mean."

I smile, even though she had reservations about my decision she's still willing to help.  
"Hey." I text back "Thanks for the offer Ry actually had a really rough night last night, down with  
the flu. Do you think you could pick up some things from the store? Some sports drinks maybe?"

"Poor guy, of course I can." She replies. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

I stare at the phone for a minute thinking about how every time I close my eyes  
it's to Ryan's bloody face and every dream I have is of him not waking up. I take  
a deep breath and type back 

"Fine thanks." 

I set my phone back down and stretch. I hate lying to Pam.  
Beside me Ryan stirs looking up at me. The morning light  
creates a halo, his bright eyes piercing. He's beautiful. And I can't help  
the love and protectiveness I feel bubbling up. 

"Hey there handsome." I smile. 

He smiles a shy smile and whispers a timid "Hey." 

"What do you say then, breakfast?" I ask. 

He only shrugs but I decide it's a yes anyway, he needs to eat. 

"C'mon then." I take his hand helping him up.

We get to the stairs and I end up practically carrying him down them, apparently  
yesterday's trek up them has taken their toll on him. He keeps his arms wrapped  
around my neck fearfully. 

"It's alright I gotcha." I reassure. 

Reaching the kitchen I help him get settled into a dining chair. 

"Okay." I clap my hands together "How do pancakes sound?" 

I'm not much of a cook but pancakes I can do. 

He shrugs listlessly.

"Pancakes it is then." I say trying to remain cheerful. 

I gather the ingredients and start to whip up the first batch while keeping an eye on him intermittently.  
It doesn't take long before before they're sizzling. Whistling a tune I attempt to toss one in the air and catch  
it on my spatula like a fancy chef but miss terribly nailing myself in the head instead.  
It surprises a laugh from Ryan and I swear I'm tempted to nail myself with a dozen more  
just to hear that sound again. 

Instead I peel it off. "And just what's so funny huh?" I grin coming over brandishing the pancake like a weapon. 

"You!" He laughs again.

"Is that so?" I ask tapping him on the nose with the pancake. 

"Yes." He's still smiling.

"Well we'll see about that after you try my pancakes. Are you ready?" I ask. 

He nods, eyes shining. 

"Great. Here you go." I sit a plate down in front of him.

Turning back to the stove I finish stacking my own plate before joining him.

He struggles to control the fork in his hands, his fine motor skills challenging him,  
and winds up with maple syrup covering his face and hands...and chest and bits of hair.  
"Great thinking there Halpert." I chastise myself.

Oh well, it's not like he didn't already need a bath anyway I sigh.  
Thank goodness for a down stairs bathroom I think. Reaching over  
I gently extract the fork from his hand and cut the remaining bites in half before offering it  
to him. 

He slowly pulls away after two bites. "Finished?" I ask smoothing his hair back. 

He carefully nods his head sitting very still, face pale.

"Please don't throw up, please don't throw up," I chant mentally. 

What was I thinking giving him sugary syrup. Idiot! 

"Alright?" I ask gently squeezing his shoulder.

Another careful nod. 

"Okay. How about we get cleaned up and then we can watch a movie or  
some cartoons or something. Whatever you want." 

I'm definitely keeping him confined to the couch to rest today. 

"Cartoons?" He looks to me hopefully. 

"Sure buddy." I grin.

Helping him up I lead him down the hall, his steps a bit unsteady.  
I have him sit on the closed toilet seat while I run the bath water. Once halfway there  
I help him off with his pants and into the tub, careful he doesn't slip. Soaping up a  
cloth, I cup the back of his head before gently scrubbing at his sticky face then down to his  
chest and finally fingers. He's relaxed, wiggling his toes in the water. I can't really wash  
his hair yet, what with the bandages and stitches, so I settle for gently rubbing the ends free  
of as much syrup as I can with the cloth before pulling the stopper up and letting the water  
drain. Locating the fluffiest towel I wrap it around his shoulders and carefully hoist him up.

"Watch your step." I warn.

Once he's toweled off and in fresh pajamas we make our way to the living room.  
He immediately heads over to the couch and curls up. I locate the remote and start scrolling for some  
cartoons, eventually settling for some old Scooby Doo reruns.  
I join him on the couch crawling in behind him I wrap my arms around his waist snuggling in.


End file.
